Fate
by Hope-ItsyBitsySpider
Summary: Maybe it was fate. Maybe she was destined to die. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. She would fight Fate no matter what.
1. Part 1

**Fate**

**Part 1**

Posted: 12/11/10

Edited: 8/28/12

Naraku's tentacles wrapped around her, squeezing the breath out of her lungs. She could feel ribs cracking, bringing tears to her eyes. She knew Inuyasha was trying to get to her. Knew he was trying to save her, but he was kept at bay by one of Naraku's newest puppets, a bat demon named Kuronue.

She stared at her inu prince, desperation in his gaze as he glanced at her while trying to get past the bat. Naraku was cackling as her body gave out, the very loud sound of her ribs crumbling with gut-churning cracks making the clearing go dead silent, save the spider's gleeful sounds.

The fox that followed Kuronue around glanced toward her from where he was seated beside Naraku. His eyes were narrowed.

Suddenly, Inuyasha gave a shout and let his windscar cut the ground, fury taking over as his eyes started to glow demonic red. It was getting so dark, Kagome noted distantly, and then looked upwards, at the sun. No. It wasn't getting dark.

_I'm dying_, she realized.

It was a detached thought, of no more importance than if she were thinking about the colors of the rainbow, or how the grass felt beneath her feet. She felt that this thought was ironically funny, but when she tried to laugh, she had to breathe - _when did I stop?_ - and it forced her deflated lungs to try to clear themselves of the blood drowning her. The fox she hadn't seen jumping toward her easily evaded the coughed up blood, using deadly sharp fangs to cut the tentacles away from her.

Naraku was livid for some reason. But no, now he was holding Sango. When had that happened? The disjointed goings on around her started to blend together into a blur of color and she ceased understanding them at all. She was enveloped in darkness, leaving only her thoughts and so much pain.

_Maybe it's my fate, _she thought suddenly, the notion making a surprising amount of sense._ My fate. Maybe... Maybe I'm destined to die this way. Just like this. What about Inuyasha? And the shikon. I have to protect the shikon..._

She opened her eyes, briefly seeing the blurry form of the underside of someone's chin, feeling arms wrapped around her and holding her folded against a warm chest, smelling burning flesh and sweat. Her eyes closed again.

_Maybe it was fate. My fate. Someone's fate. What will I do? Oh, Inuyasha..._

Golden eyes staring down at her, ears twitching when she tried to breathe. Whispered words that she neither heard nor understood enough. Her back was cold, and her front was warm. Her chest was on fire.

_I'm dying. Oh, I'm so sorry momma. And Sota. I can't go back to them... I can't go back. Oh, gods, I'm so sorry. Please, let me live. I'll do anything; just ask it of me. I'll do it, if only I can live to see them again._

A gentle brush of clawed finger-tips against her cheek, her burning chest felt tight. _Too tight. Too __tight; can't breathe. Can't breathe anyway._ Blood bubbled up, but she couldn't find the energy to cough. Her world tilted, the blood leaving her mouth, and she faded again.

_Sota. Momma. Inuyasha. Please. Let me live to see them again. Please let me live. I'll do anything. Anything. Oh, gods, please. PLEASE!_

"Miko-chan, c'mon. Live. Live for me, ne?" Whispered words against her ear. They sounded familiar, as if they'd been said over and over, and she was only just now hearing them.

_See? I have to live for him. I have to. You can understand, right? I have to live for him; he asked me to. Please. Please. Please... I have to. For the shikon. For him. My duty. My want. I have to... Please. Please. Please..._

"KURAMA! WATCH OUT!"

"Fucking BASTARD! Get the hell away from KAGOME!"

Her chest wasn't boiling anymore.

_Momma. Momma, save me. Please. Save me. Please. Someone save me._

"It's called healing her, dumbass!"

"Get away from Kagome!"

"Both of you, stop!"

"Oh, Kagome."

"Momma. Momma, please. Live."

_Shippo! Shippo. I have to live for him, too. And Him. And Inuyasha. Momma, Sota, grandpa... Please, please, please... someone save me._

A hand cupped her chin, tilting it up and pouring water down her throat. She swallowed; Sango's gasp echoed in her ears.

_Can I live? I have to protect them. I don't want this fate. I don't want this destiny; let me LIVE!_

"Miko-chan? Did you say something?"

"Kagome? You hear me? Dammit, you better live, wench. I don't give a fuck what you wanna do. But you'd better live."

"Ill-mannered brat."

_I don't wanna die. Sota and Shippo. I need them. I need to live for them._

Dark gold eyes peered down at her. Her tears blurred her vision, but she somehow knew that it wasn't her beloved hanyo. "I... want... t'live," she whispered. Darkness blended with night.

**Chapter 1. I don't think the story will be more than a two-shot. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	2. Part 2

**Fate**

**Part 2**

Originally posted: 12/11/10

Edited: 8/28/12

Outside the cave they'd called 'home' for the past month, Kurama was soundly beating the inu half-breed. He'd eventually gotten tired of the boy's possessiveness about the miko - that Kurama had decided to claim, though the boy didn't yet know it - that lay inside. Thus, he'd taunted the inu so much that he'd chased after the kitsune in a rage until Kurama had gotten him away from the miko. This was when he'd started beating on the child. Child abuse? Yes. Deserved? Of course. Morally right? Eh, semantics.

"Missed me," Kurama drawled as he dodged yet another of those scary sword attacks. Scary in that he'd be deader than dead if he got caught by one. Not that he'd be caught by one, but still. It was the principal of the matter.

The boy snarled and pounced again, though Kurama dodged with the ease of someone very used to being chased. Off to the side, Miroku sighed in exasperation and offered Kuronue some tea.

"Must they fight like this every day?" Sango asked. She frowned when Kurama leaped into the air, swatted his palm down onto the hanyos head for less than a second and sprung higher from just that. He hovered briefly as gravity recalled he was supposed to fall, before throwing all his weight down and landing with jarring force on top of Inuyasha. The watchers all cringed and sipped their tea in tandem.

"I have no idea," Kuronue replied, glancing side-long at the taijya and contemplating the wisdom of hitting on her. He discarded the idea when she smacked the monk after he felt her up. Kuronue might not be as lucky, given that they didn't really trust each other.

The monk sighed and idly scratched the red mark now branded to his face. "Ah. I think they are both quite enamored with Kagome-sama."

Apparently, Kurama heard Miroku's words and faltered, not dodging before Inuyasha could elbow him in the face. The two then started rolling around, trying to get at each other's faces. Kuronue wondered if it had been deliberate, on the hoshi's part. Probably.

Of course, this didn't change the fact that it was probably true.

Kurama shot him a glare, as if hearing his thoughts (though that wasn't within the kitsune's abilities) and finally stopped playing with the hanyo, smashing his face into the ground and leaping to his feet. Firmly ignoring the spectators, Kurama stomped into the cave. He was surprised to find the miko sitting up and fondly toying with the little fox kit's curls.

"Miko-chan," he murmured, pausing in the entrance of the second chamber.

She started and looked up, eyes widening slightly. "Who... Who are you?" she asked, stunned.

He smirked and bowed. "Infamous thief king, the yoko Kurama," he introduced as regally as he could manage.

Her next words made him frown. "Where's Inuyasha?" She peered around the cave, her powers brushing against his skin in such an unsettling manner that he flinched. The movement made her look at him and she frowned. "Are... are you okay, Kurama-sama?" she asked, looking concerned.

He was torn between being irritated at her obvious lack of control and smug at the 'sama' she'd tacked onto the end of his name. Another painful brush on his person had him settling on the former. "Miko-chan, do control your powers. It hurts," he replied, brow twitching faintly.

At his admonishment, she turned a very fascinating shade of red and her powers were suddenly so tightly controlled that it were as if they had never existed. Frankly, he was impressed. "S-sorry," she stammered, turning redder.

He waved a dismissive hand, walking forward only a few steps when he was suddenly tackled from behind with a furious yell of, "I thought I told you to stay away from her, bastard!" Kurama gritted his teeth and twisted himself so that he rolled the two of them onto their backs and elbowed the boy in the gut. The hanyo released him with a grunt and Kurama turned around, caging him into place and glaring down into suddenly very wide golden eyes not unlike his own.

"Now, I am going to tell you something, and you are going to agree with it, since I certainly do not want to do anything that would upset the dear miko-"

"Kagome," both of them corrected, and he barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Kagome, then," he said and poked Inuyasha in the chest. "She. is. mine. Got it?"

"Oh, hell no!" Inuyasha attempted to shove Kurama off of him, only to let out a very undignified squeak when Kurama pressed his knee against a very sensitive part of his anatomy. The color had by now deserted the boy's face, but Kurama didn't care.

"Mine," the kitsune repeated, eyes narrowing. "Got it?" He pressed his knee harder and was a little stunned when the boy moaned. Oh. Well, that was interesting. Of course, so was the red color Kagome's face had taken on, very nearly matching that of the smaller kitsune now awake and staring at them in mixed horror and fascination. Smirking, Kurama jerked his head toward the entrance of the cave, indicating that the kit should leave. He was, needless to say, instantly obeyed.

Kagome, eyes wide enough that Kurama was a little surprised that they weren't falling out, let out a soft squeak herself. "U-um... Th-that's... You shouldn't... Uh..." She trailed off and gulped, eyes lowering to where his knee was, then moving to Inuyasha's now red face. "Inu... yasha?"

The hanyo groaned softly and raised one hand to cover his face, looking very much humiliated. "It's not what it looks like, Kagome," he said, not sounding at all convinced himself.

"Oh?" Kurama prompted, smirking wider. "Isn't it?" He accented this statement by pressing his knee a little harder against the very obvious arousal. Inuyasha moaned once again and twitched very slightly.

Fortunately, it was enough to convince Kagome. "Oh... my... god," she mumbled, staring at the inu incredulously. "He's gay." It explained everything. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. _Oh gods._

"I'm not gay!" Inuyasha protested, scowling even as he moaned at another grind from Kurama's knee.

For his part, the yoko was very much enjoying himself. This couldn't have been more entertaining even if Kurama tried. Especially the look on Kagome's face. Priceless. "Well, if you're not gay, then you certainly swing both ways," he replied, smirking widely. "You know, I could help you out with that." He quirked a suggestive brow, barely refraining from laughing outright as both of their faces burned brighter. "I'm not adverse to it."

"G-get off of me!" Inuyasha yelped, sounding both frantic and mortified. "I had... I didn't even... Ack! Get off!"

The second brow lifted to join it's brother, fox ears twitching as Kurama moved his legs so that he was straddling the much younger male. "Oh, so this is a first? You didn't know? How... interesting. Don't tell me you've never had sex with a male before?"

"You have?" they chorused.

"Well... Kuronue and I have been partners for an awfully long time," Kurama pointed out with a chuckle. Oh, this was so good. Really, he should have someone write this up eventually. He couldn't have come up with a better way to embarrass the crap out of the hanyo if he'd tried to.

While Inuyasha was trying to sink into the floor - largely unsuccessfully, at that - Kagome was alternating between staring at them thoughtfully and blushing like the school-girl she was. She opened and closed her found several times, gaping openly at them. Finally, she settled into a contemplative expression, eyes looking back and forth between Inuyasha and Kurama. "Well, damn," she said, brow lifting, perplexed. "If this isn't hotter than anything, I don't know what is."

That was definitely positive, Kurama decided, and grinded his hips against Inuyasha, knocking aside the boy's hands when he half-heartedly tried to shove him away. A silver brow quirked. "Would you like to join? I do believe I've found a rather entertaining way to expend the hanyo's surplus of energy."

Her eyes widened further. "W-what? M-me? N-no." She blushed brighter and hesitantly added, "B-but I'll watch. If that's okay."

"Perfectly!" Kurama chirped and grinned in a predatory way down at the wide-eyed hanyo.

"Shit," Inuyasha muttered.

xXx

**Tis the end. Haha. Honestly, I planned on making it where Kurama sorta pins Kag, and then Inuyasha walks in on them, but this worked out so much for the better. Poor Inu. He had NO IDEA that he was gay. I knew it, though. It explains everything. XD**


End file.
